


Experience

by siniscule



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, NicoMaki, Romance, Side Pairing: NozoEli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siniscule/pseuds/siniscule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of couple doesn't kiss? You know what must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicotachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotachi/gifts).



> Because a friend of mine sent me a prompt of "I want Nico and Maki to make out."

You are a little concerned, but you wouldn't dare say it; definitely not to her. After all, not many people openly admit that they don't kiss their significant other.

"Okay, actually, you know what, Nozomi, I'm just going to freaking say it," you groan, shooting your head up from the cradle you made with your arms and saying 'to hell' with your prideful internal struggle. It seems as though you're not one of many people.

"Go on," Nozomi smiles, and you know that you've sealed your fate. Those emerald eyes from across the table were waiting for you to open up, finally, after sitting and fidgeting around the subject at a café for a solid hour. She was a dependable person, aside from the manipulation and perversion that tends to follow behind her motherly exterior, and she was probably the better person to address this to.

"Maki and I haven't…"

"Yes?" Nozomi asks, her voice and smile gentle although it's obvious that she's leaning further on the table out of curiosity. You almost forget that Eli is actually right next to her, head buried in a textbook and all. Is she even paying attention? Does she not realize you're in a _crisis_?

"We haven't kissed on the lips!" you cry out, slamming your face back onto the table to hide from the minimal customers surrounding you. Their non-existent stares are boring into you, like the increasing urge to just attack a certain redhead; except, like, with a mouth.

You aren't shocked to look up and see a mischievous glint in Nozomi's eye, "Well."

"Sh-Shut up," you grumble, keeping your chin buried but maintaining eye contact. You're slightly relieved that Eli hasn't even bothered to look up or say anything yet.

"This is a very serious problem, Niccochi," Nozomi sighs, folding her hands together in front of her, "but perhaps I can help?"

"Help? How?" you ask, your eyes widening in anticipation. Anything would do.

"I could teach you," Nozomi smiles again, and you deadpan. You even notice Eli's eyebrow twitch, even though she is doing her best to keep her nose in her book – possibly moreso. You watch as Nozomi blinks in confusion, only to laugh and bring her hand to cover her mouth, and you can't help but wonder if it genuinely just took her that long to figure it out or if your grimace brought her back to the real world for a second, "Oh, no, I'm afraid you have the wrong impression."

"What other impression is there?" you ask, exasperated and still gaping at the mouth to the point where it feels as though your jaw could not drop any lower.

"Through example," Nozomi grins, quickly turning to Eli, "Elicchi?"

"Yes?" Eli asks, putting down her book and turning her head toward Nozomi. You are shocked as you see Nozomi grab Eli's chin, and you watch while the former presses her lips firmly onto – no, into, maybe; how does this work – the latter's. A red blush contrasts heavily with the blonde tresses falling sloppily on Eli's face, and you force yourself to look away when Nozomi's lips smirk further into the kiss.

Okay, so maybe your jaw could drop [a lot] lower.

You hear the noises, grabbing the hair of your twin tails and shoving them against your ears to block out the disgusting suction cup sounds that seemed to echo all around you.

It's a relief when you hear, "N-Nozomi!"

"Did you pay _close_ attention, Niccochi?" Nozomi asks, and you let go of your hair in order to cover your eyes. You felt bad for Eli, a victim in this dangerous maze of breaking out of your vanilla idol status.

"I've definitely paid the price, that's for sure," you groan into your palms. You drag your hands slowly off your face, trying to hose down the image that has officially burned into your memory. You sigh, standing up, "I'm leaving."

"I hope you've learned something here," Nozomi smiles, waving to you.

You glance at Eli, who is still frozen to her seat and steaming at the scalp, "I think we all have."

It was certainly an interesting way to for Nozomi to make her feelings for Eli apparent. Wait, did she just use you?

"See you later, guys," you say, retreating before the next wave of secondhand embarrassment slaps you across the face.

You haven't spent much time with your fellow seniors, so you were glad that you could hang out with them on a Friday. However, you weren't exactly yearning to witness the possible birth of a new relationship. Nozomi does not play fair, that is for sure. Is lip biting common?

A buzzing in your pocket prompts you to check your phone, and you smile to yourself when you see Maki Nishikino pop up on your home screen. It has been two months and it still doesn't fail to make you smile when you receive a text from your girlfriend, even though you never really texted anyone prior to your relationship. Maybe that is why it makes you so bubbly; it is nice to see some sincere affection.

_"Are you still with Eli and Nozomi?"_ the text asks, and you quickly type to let her know that you just left, making sure to add a smiley emoji. You blink, pausing before pressing the 'send' button. Butterflies begin to dance slowly in your stomach.

Goosebumps tickle your arms as you add, _"Want me to come over?"_

You gulp as you send the message, and you're a little annoyed that anxiety has hit you out of nowhere. There is nothing to be worried or nervous about, so why are you feeling as though one hundred years have passed by the time Maki replies in the affirmative, requesting your presence at her estate within the hour?

"Because you want to smack lips, you idiot," you grumble to yourself, beginning your trek in the chill of winter.

The wind is strong, the icy cold biting at your cheeks as you nuzzle your face deeper into your scarf and walk up to the Nishikino residence. You ring the doorbell, shivering as your bare hand exposes itself to the cold. As much as you do love your girlfriend, the bitter part of you still gets a bit jealous whenever you see the house.

"She's so spoiled," you mumble, pouting behind your collar just before Maki opens the door. Although your mouth is hidden behind your scarf, it is obvious by your crinkling eyes that you're giving her a big smile, and she returns it with a shyer version accompanied by pink cheeks. You clear your throat, "Your knight in shining armor is here!"

Maki raises an eyebrow, her smile angling into a smirk, "I'm not in distress."

"Ha!" you laugh, "As if! You can barely survive without the all-powerful Nico Nico Nii~!" you exclaim, raising your chin to show off a cheeky grin and bringing your hands up into your signature pose.

"Shut up and get in here."

"Yes, ma'am, right away."

The anxious feeling that plagued you earlier returns with greater intensity as you realize that it is only you and your girlfriend, beautiful in her fitted jeans and gray hoodie, in the house. She leads you to the kitchen, and you lean against the doorway while she goes through one of her pantries.

"So, where is everyone?" you ask, hoping the weird jittery feeling in your abdomen isn't trickling into your voice.

"They're on their way to a business partner's dinner party."

"O-Oh, the life of the rich is so…!"

"So rich?" Maki says, filling in the blank and looking over her shoulder at you with a small frown.

"Sorry," you apologize, knowing that Maki doesn't like having her family's wealth rubbed around in any way. You cough, "So what's the plan for tonight, babe?"

You grin as Maki visibly twitches and blushes before speaking, "H-Hang out or something?"

"Sounds perfect to me," you say, walking over to sit on a barstool at the kitchen's island. You prop up an elbow onto the surface and lean your face on your hand, watching Maki who just clears her throat and goes back to grabbing something from the pantry. From the look of it, it is an instant popcorn bag, and you wait quietly as Maki sets it up to pop.

The inconsistent sound of kernels exploding is the only thing that graces your ear, and the lack of other noise is drowning your head in doubt. You have been dating this girl for two months, so why haven't you kissed her yet? You doubt that Maki would be the first to do it, although the latter never seems too interested in physical affection. It takes a lot for her to hold your hand, and you know that you have to respect that. It was a step up when she kissed your cheek three days ago, though, which is why the topic has begun to bother you. Nozomi thinks it is a serious problem that needs to be fixed, but you're not sure if rushing it is any better.

"I'll do it tonight," you mumble.

"What did you say?" Maki asks, turning toward you.

You flinch, looking away before spitting out an excuse, "It is bright."

"W-We can turn the lights off and watch something if you want?"

"S-Sure," you say, feeling bad for lying and making Maki nervous. You can only guess that Maki is aware of the fact that having the lights off is a romantic cliché, and you've honestly already messed this up.

Finally, the popcorn finishes popping and Maki opens the bag in order to pour its contents into a giant plastic bowl. You take off your coat in the meantime, placing it behind you on the chair as well as your scarf. You're both dressed comfortably, it seems. Wearing a pink sweater and leggings was the best choice you made all day.

Maki offers a small smile, "I'll get my laptop and we can watch a movie in my room," and walks out.

And Maki was the best choice you've ever made.

"Ew, what the hell was that?" you hiss, a little grossed out by the extremely cheesy thought, "Why are you so disgusting?" you groan, hiding your blushing face in your hands to recover momentarily before heading up to Maki's room. When you enter the door, you're delighted to see Maki already sitting cross-legged on the bed with her laptop on her legs, the bowl of popcorn between her and your inevitable spot. However, the fact that the only source of light is her screen makes you a bit anxious.

"Mind if I just finish this essay? I completely forgot about it and I would rather get it done now," Maki says, her eyes following as you climb onto the bed beside the popcorn. You nod, grabbing a handful while she nods in return, "Thanks."

She continues to sit up while you decide to lay back, your head on her pillow as you stare up at the bed's canopy. It's so ridiculously girly, but you're not one to talk. The minutes pass silently, and it gives you time to process the situation.

The lights are off, you're both on a bed, and your girlfriend really couldn't be hotter than she already is. Do you kiss now? You aren't sure of how this works considering you have never been in a relationship before, much less with a girl. Not that the latter bothers you, but it somehow makes the feeling of dread a lot heavier. What if you suck – but, like, not in the good way? Why is kissing such a weird thing, and who said it was mandatory?

Maki is pretty even from the back, you notice. Suddenly feeling slightly insecure, you frown. Why did she agree to be with you? What about you made her like you? After all, sometimes you felt more like a joke to the others than an actual fri –

"What's wrong, Nico?" Maki asks, catching you off guard as you realize that you have just been staring at her the whole time. You feel sweaty and nervous, unsure why the illumination of the screen upon her face somehow makes her look hypnotizing.

"You're beautiful," you say quietly. Despite the darkness of the room, you can still see the blush adorning her cheeks. Your left eyebrow rises in confusion as you watch her move the laptop to the side and lean back to lie beside you. Doing your best to ignore the close proximity and the rush of blood coursing through your veins, you turn onto your side to face her.

"Shut up, d-dumby," she stutters despite the smile she's trying to show you, and it's obvious that she doesn't really believe that nothing is wrong. Confirming your suspicion, she asks, "What's the real problem, though? You're not acting like yourself."

"Why do you like me?" you ask, almost too quickly but as seriously as possible.

"F-Fishing for compliments?" Maki asks, obviously surprised by the question. Noticing that you are continuing to just stare at her, she sighs and locks her violent gems on you for a moment before speaking, "Because you are the strongest person I know; so strong, in fact, that I'm jealous."

You blink, "Jealous? You have nothing to be jealous of!"

"You know what you want and you will do anything to obtain it, which is something I have so much trouble with," Maki says, and you feel a little weird as her strawberry breath caresses your nose.

"Have you wanted to kiss me?" you suddenly ask, finishing and blushing madly before you can stop yourself. You can see her head twitch slightly in surprise, and you can't blame her for being shocked.

"U-Um," she begins, genuinely struggling to speak amongst the stuttering, "I m-mean I've thought about it, of c-course."

"How m-much?" you ask, your eyes widening in wonder at the thought that Maki Nishikino may have already thought about you two doing… things.

"I'm n-not going to tell you!" Maki squeals, covering her face with her hands and you can't help but breathe in deeply at how adorable she looks. It's quiet again, although you can hear her heavy breathing, and you inch your body as close as you can to her.

"C-Can I kiss you?" you ask in a whisper so soft that you doubt she even heard it. The seconds that pass are long and agonizing, and you are just about to give up when you notice her nodding her head slowly and her fingers pressing a little harder against her forehead.

You gulp, feeling goosebumps ignite throughout your entire body, as you bring your hands up and gently take hold of her palms. You pull her hands away from her face, bringing them close to your chest as you watch her eyes slowly look up at you. The brightness of the screen has faded, opting to go black due to lack of activity on the keyboard, yet you can somehow still manage to see the shine in her eyes. You can feel her shaking slightly, but you also know that you're not doing any better, if not worse.

"M-Maki, I'm…" you begin to say before stopping, watching as Maki closes her eyes and leans her face closer to yours. Tightening your grasp on her hands, you arrange for the inevitable meeting.

You aren't shocked at the softness of her lips, despite how foreign this may be to you. They're smooth, almost, and succumb easily as you press gently against her mouth with your own, which may or may not be slightly chapped from the windy journey. You keep it there for a moment, relishing in the fact that this is happening at all, before slowly pulling away. The sound sends another wave of chills up your back when your lips disconnect.

"Again," you whisper, intending it to be a question before noticing that Maki's eyes did not open. You lean in a second time, opening your lips a little more as if to capture hers in their embrace. She must have had the same idea, however, as you suddenly feel her upper lip caught between yours and you realize that this is pretty close to basically having her in your mouth. The thought makes you blush, and you are about to pull away to readjust before you feel Maki's mouth close around and affectionately suck at your lower lip just once. You freeze, and are also suddenly very aware of the way Maki's legs are rubbing across the sheets and gently caressing your calves. Since when was the rubbing of fabric so loud?

Her teeth graze your lip momentarily, your heart racing wildly at what has been happening, before you feel your lip being gently pulled. A strange and embarrassing noise crawls out from within your throat against your will, and you refuse to accept the fact that you were the first to moan. Her hot breath escapes through her nose and onto your own, which makes the already hot situation a little too steamy for your personal liking. But you kind of like it, anyway.

You don't mean to whimper when her teeth lose their grip and your swollen lip returns to where it once was. You dive back in without hesitation, your nostrils clashing into hers as you claim her upper lip, daring to have your turn at this tug-o-war. Aiming to go up a level, you keep the pink rim in your mouth long enough to nibble at it, making sure not to clamp hard and hurt her.

The hands that were once in yours manage to release themselves and take hold of your chest, squeezing at you just enough to help you realize that there is something heavy in the air that wasn't there before. You groan a little, feeling very shy about someone is touching you somewhere that people normally don't, and distract yourself by sneaking your tongue in between her lips. The air only becomes heavier.

Originally, you only intended to lick the edges of her mouth with your tongue to get a good reaction out of her, but you know that attempt is a failure when you begin to feel something rubbing your own.

Maki is beginning to make noises, noises that are making your fingers reflexively tighten their grasp on her shoulders and forcing you deeper with the increasing volume of each sound. Your heart is racing, your jaw adjusting and angling itself constantly because nothing seems comfortable or satisfying enough despite how good it all feels. No matter how much closer you get, nothing feels close enough.

You take a moment to breathe and wrap your arms around her back, pulling her in tight as you sloppily try to catch and open her lips again. Something new is calling for your attention, but you can't pinpoint what it is and you're too afraid to explore the possibilities. Your mouth pries itself away from Maki's, reluctant and aching to go back to skin.

Maki's breathing is heavy and ragged as you trail kisses along her jaw, but when she moans at the touch of your tongue upon her neck, you pull yourself away.

"W-We're stopping?" Maki asks, flustered, after another moment passes by, and you can tell that her body has become considerably warmer.

"U-Um, yeah, I really… wanted to," you clear your throat, "w-watch a movie with y-you," you stutter, coughing a bit.

"O-Okay," she says, obviously confused but not hesitant, before wiggling out of your arms and sitting back up. If your blush isn't already red enough, the fact that Maki has to pull up her sleeve to hide her shoulder turns you to crimson. She quickly finds a website for movie streaming, and you sit up along with her to help her choose a film to watch.

Just before she presses play, you grab her hand and squeeze it before asking, "Was it okay?"

"O-Okay?" Maki asks, doing her best to just stare at the screen.

"Um, in one word, then?" you ask, and you blush a bit as she turns and leans in to peck you softly on the lips.

"Wow," she whispers.

You grin, a rosy blush forever adorning your cheeks, "Likewise."


End file.
